User blog:Doalfe/Jan Hernandez (Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland)
Jan Hernandez (Stacie Lambert) was one of the “privileged” teenagers murdered in the 1989 film, Sleepaway Camp III: Teenage Wasteland. The camp was an experiment to mix wealthy and underprivileged teenagers from across the country to promote multi-cultural understanding. Jan came from Palm View, Arizona, and arrived on a bus to Camp New Horizon. The first we get to see Jan, is when she is being interviewed along with the other teenagers by the newscaster, Tawny Richards (Randi Layne). She is wearing a black midriff blouse that is buttoned down enough to see her ample cleavage. She has black jeans on, and has a black purse draped over her shoulder. She has a pink hair tie scrunchy that forms a bough on top of her head, which keeps her dirty blonde hair out of her face. After the short interview with Tawny, who only asks her name and where she is from, Jan attempts to get more screen time with the camera. The Jealous Tawny, knows all too well, what she wants, and pushes the camera whore out of the way. Tawny later becomes the first murder by the antagonist of the film, Angela Baker (Pamela Springsteen). It is here, that the group learns about the camp counselors who were massacred the previous year by Angela Baker. Next, Jan is seen sitting at the same table with Angela Baker, who is going by the name Maria Nicastro, to hide her true identity. The students are attending an orientation meeting inside the lodge, which is being run by the owners of the camp, Lilly Miranda (Sandra Dorsey) and Herman Miranda (Michael J. Pollard). This is the first time, she is exposed to Herman, who takes a smitten to her. While passing out the camp t-shirts to the students, Herman stops by and flashes his Playboy belt buckle to her, and peers down her shirt, admiring her cleavage. Jan does little to discourage Herman other than zipping up her top briefly. She almost immediately shows off her mounds again, and the two flirt with each other. This is a little disturbing since first of all, Herman married, and secondly, because he is probably in his mid to late 50s, and Jan is 17. Later in the girls cabin, we see Jan walk out of the bathroom topless, with little regard for being modest. Not that she has anything to be embarrassed with, since she has a perfect body. She gets jealous looks from Cindy Hammersmith (Kim Wall), one of the other girls. After registration, Jan is placed in Herman’s group along with Angela and two other boys. The spoiled Jan throws a temper tantrum when she learns that the group is going to go fishing. She stomps away and goes inside her tent to pout. While the others students go down to the dock to begin fishing, Herman stays behind to “cheer” her up. Jan throws out her pack from the tent. Herman finally tells her that he won’t make her fish. With this, Jan sticks her head out of the tent smiling, because she got her way. We next see, Herman and Jan inside the tent, and with her top off. All she is wearing is a pair of socks and a purple G-string panties. He kisses her repeatedly, and then lowers his head down to her right breast and begins sucking on it. About this time, Angela comes back to the camp area, and hears giggling and moaning coming from the tent. Herman has since gone down to Jan’s panties and has begun kissing her right thigh. Jan pushes him away, and he comes back to her breasts. He begins chewing on her right breast. Jan sits up and starts undoing Herman’s pants zipper, then they start kissing again. Angela slowly opens up the tent flap, and Jan tells Herman that they aren’t alone. Herman crawls outside the tent to check it out. Angela meets him there with his pants around his ankles, and begins beating him with a large stick. Jan puts her black pants back on, and as she sticks her head out the flap of the tent, sees Angela thrust the stick through Herman’s open mouth, killing him. Jan lets out a scream, and then emerges from the tent, still topless. Angela chases her with the stick around the side of the tent. She catches her about 10 feet away, and strikes her down. From there it takes 3 swings of the stick to Jan’s head to kill her. Angela then drug Jan back to the opening of the tent. As she does so, she makes the comedic comment, “Good thing your dead, cause in a couple years your breasts would have been sagging something horrible”. She deposits Jan’s limp body into the tent and zips it up. Later that night, she deposits Snowboy (Kyle Wall) as well in the tent. Then Angela saturates the outside of the tent with gasoline and lights it on fire. Jan is the third victim in the movie, which is disappointing, since it would have been nice to enjoy looking at her a little longer. It is a shame that this is the only appearance credit that Stacie Lambert has to her name. She definitely deserved a chance to showcase her cute face and body. Gallery screenshot_49539.jpg screenshot_49540.jpg screenshot_49541.jpg screenshot_49542.jpg screenshot_49543.jpg screenshot_49544.jpg Stacie Lambert admire.gif screenshot_49545.jpg screenshot_49546.jpg screenshot_49547.jpg Stacie Lambert zip.gif screenshot_49548.jpg screenshot_49549.jpg screenshot_49550.jpg Stacie Lambert stare.gif screenshot_49551.jpg screenshot_49552.jpg screenshot_49553.jpg screenshot_49554.jpg screenshot_49555.jpg screenshot_49556.jpg screenshot_49557.jpg screenshot_49558.jpg screenshot_49559.jpg screenshot_49560.jpg screenshot_49561.jpg screenshot_49562.jpg screenshot_49563.jpg screenshot_49564.jpg screenshot_49565.jpg screenshot_49566.jpg Category:1980s Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Blonde Category:Spoiled Category:Topless Category:Low Cut Top Category:Sex Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Schoolgirl Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma Category:Demise: Buried Alive